In the end, he's alone
by I Will Be King
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson has long battled with women, of all species. Whether it be his demons or his selfish behavior, he always winds up alone; whether it be by his hand or by the hand of others; eventually they all leave. RxR! -


Netflix added "The Originals' on I've been selfishly hogging the television drowning my heart in the show, though it has spurred some ideas particularly one about Klaus. Enjoy, :P ~_-

* * *

><p>Niklaus 'Mikaelson' was alone, from the start of his life to the end of it; he was alone. There were his share of girls that he laid in comfort with but they never were enough to stay with him. Whether it be his hand was drawn or they could no longer see past the mask of anger that he so gracefully put on.<p>

They always left.

Tatia, he fought for. He truly did love her, he cherished who she was; the small little fragile human who he adored. He smile, her laugh all drew him crazy. He wanted to have something with her, to be the last one she ever needed. Though as fate would have it, that's when it all started. Tatia was taken from him though not by his hands nor by his actions. His mother ripped her heart out and murdered her as a sacrifice for her own children's life.

Katerina (who would later be known as Katherine) was another he adored but it was not his heart that she owned, she owned two. Another Mikaelson's heart, she called as her own, she took for the taking. Elijah Mikaelson. The wiser and elder brother. Day in and day out, Elijah and Niklaus fought tooth and nail for her heart, only in the end she choose Elijah. Leaving Klaus in the pillow of his own beaten and degraded heart.

Caroline, she was a thing of beauty in Klaus' eyes. He battled for her heart, never wanting to lay a hand on her precious head. However unlike the latter, her feelings were not reciprocated. She was disgusted but who he was by the things he'd done. He courted her day in and day out, though as much things in his life, he was not the only one battling for someone. Tyler proved to be a challenge when it came to claiming her has his. She was wrapped around Tyler's finger, bellowing and weeping at his command, months of his abandonment and she still was just as in love with him as day one. Klaus grew angry, upset but above all his heart was shattered. The girl wouldn't ever be his. It wasn't out of greed or selfishness that he left Mystic Falls; he left out of heartbreak vowing to her that when she was ready he would be there for her, no matter the wait; in the end if she wanted him; he would come running to her.

Hayley, it wasn't a relationship that he wanted in the beginning; his own feelings for Caroline had been twisted by the cruel fate of another, he went to Hayley in a time of need as alcohol proved to no longer have the numbing effect. It was not romantic nor memorable. There was nothing that was suppose to happen after, a drunken hook up that helped him attempt to get over her. Though the news of her carrying his child made him fawn over her. Or how he watched her grow swollen with his child, how he could feel the small feet kick out at him; it made him realize for the first time in life that there was happiness and that he had the opportunity to gain some. Though as untimely as it was, Hayley began capturing the heart of his brother, Elijah. The small little glances or how his name would slip off her tongue was once again proof that he was no longer enough, that he wasn't the true one. The fear that his child would call his brother 'father' grew with pain as each day came to pass as he continued to watch the moments the two shared.

Cami, he loved her or it seemed that he did. He never wanted her to be hurt. At first glance she was perfect, he wanted to be there for her whenever she was in need and for a time that worked. Though she could only upon occasions see past the mask, the horror of who he was and what he was trying to hid proved to be far to much for her and eventually he'd pull away. Allow her space and eventually work his way back into her heart. Though it was the night of her uncle's death that he realized that she would also never be his nor would her heart. How her eyes opened slowly and her mouth quietly whispered the name, "Marcel." tore him to pieces to see the girl that he fought to protect wasn't calling his name or even showing any caring that he was there. He called Marcel that night to show her what he knew he couldn't. He watched as Marcel grabbed her and how she wrapped her arms around him, how her tears softly feel from her eyes and ran down her face.

All he could do was watch.

Because that's all Niklaus has ever got to do, watch as the girl he cared for or need it be said... love, fell for another or never fell for him. He'd watch the hugs, the kisses and feel his heartbreak all over again. There was nothing he could do. The girl in the end always loved another. Though the pain and scarring would always linger. After all, Niklaus was a villain.

And villain's don't get a happy endings.


End file.
